This invention relates to an improved cleaner for coke ovens, more particularly for the entrance areas of the coke oven chamber. The conventional horizontal chamber type coke oven is equipped with a door at both sides, pusher side and quencher side. The door and the entrance areas of the coke oven, to which much tar and the like ad here when the coal is baked to coke, must be cleaned for the next coking operation.
The object of the invention is to provide a new and useful coke oven cleaner which is capable of scraping particularly the entrance areas of the coke oven automatically to remove tar and the like completely. The door is disclosed in application Ser. No. 283,922, filed Aug. 25, 1972 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,191 issued July 2, 1974.